


Always keep fighting

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team free will believes in you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

Hello

I know that life is very hard. It doesn't matter if someone else has it worse, your problems are still valid.

I am aware that you may ignore what I am saying, but please know that I care very deeply about you.

What I learned from my brief time as a human is that it is often very easy to give up instead of trying harder. But if you are reading this then you haven't given up yet and that is very impressive.

I also learned that it can sometimes be very difficult to tell when someone cares for you. It is often easier to hide your feelings behind a false smile than to let people know that you're hurting. But I do strongly believe that there is someone, wether you've met them or not, that cares for you more than they care for themselves. And if you ever need a reason to keep going, think of them.

The Winchesters and I care about you, and it would hurt all of us to know you had harmed yourself or worse.

 

I believe in you, Castiel


	2. Sam

Hey, buddy,

I just wanted to let you know that you're very strong. I mean it.

You matter! Maybe you aren't some big deal demon hunter or an angel or whatever, that doesn't make you any less important!

There's something that I read a while ago that's stuck with me, I think we should all try to save at least one person in our lives, and it's okay if that person's you.'' 

The fact that you're alive to read this right now makes you a hero in your own right. You wanna know how I know? Because it means that you're fighting.

It's okay if you break down sometimes, that just makes you human. I just want you to promise me that you'll do whatever you can to pick up the pieces.

And I know it can be hard, sometimes. Believe me, I know, but I want you to try to smile for me. Can you do that? I want you to be happy. Listen to some music, dance, watch a show, dress up, whatever it takes to make you happy.

Dean and I are so, so proud of you. And I don't care if we ever meet, you're family and we care about you.

 

Always keep fighting, Sam Winchester


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written with women in mind, but I hope any guys reading this like it too

Wassup, bitches?

I just wanted to let you know that you guys are totally kickass! Like, princess Leia levels of kickass! Wanna know why you're so kickass? Because you're still here, and that's pretty damn kickass! You know what that means? Something tries to mess with you, you kick its ass!

Now that we've covered that, you know what else you are? A total babe! I'm serious! Your hair, your face, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your hands, your feet, arms, legs, and every single finger and toe. Pure perfection. There is nothing about you that isn't jaw dropingly gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Speaking of "anyone", ya know what? Fuck 'em! Someone thinks you're annoying? Fuck 'em! Someone blames you for something you've never done? Fuck 'em- no. Wait. Hang on. That's not right. Tell me and I'll fuck 'em- no. Wait. That's even worse. Tell me and I will beat the shit out of them on your behalf. There we go. That's it.

Anyways, I'd love to stay, but the boys are yelling at me to get a move on. And I'm pretty sure if I don't they'll get themselves killed.

Adios, bitches.  
Queen of Moons, Charlie Bradbury


	4. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I randomly got hit with the inspiration ray, so here you go!

Hi, you might not know me, but my name is Chuck. And you should know that I care about you very much. You are, each of you, very special to me.

Now, I didn't make each one of you myself; one, that would take eternity, and two.... Go ask your mother. Anyways, completely avoiding that train of thought, I put your ancient ancestors here, it took a lot of work to get you here, believe me. 

But I wouldn't arrange this world to bring you into existence if I didn't have a reason. You have a purpose here, find it.

Imagine if you were to be an author; How many lives would your book change? How many babies would be born from people who met through your book? If you aren't here to write that book these lives will never come to be.

Or, perhaps, imagine walking down the street and striking up a friendly conversation with a stranger. That conversation might be what keeps them from taking a gun to their head tonight.

My point is, you are here for a specific reason, seek it out. Your time is not here yet. I should know, I am the Lord

I expect great things from you.

Sincerely, Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Always keep fighting! I love you guys! If you want me to add a letter from someone else or do another set of these for a different fandom just ask in the comments below and I'll do my best! Have a wonderfull day, my darlings!


End file.
